


The little family Park / Kim

by Weirdchick (weirdchick)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Baby chaennie, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdchick/pseuds/Weirdchick
Summary: The Park / Kim family seemed to be complete with Kuma, Kai and the weird fish. But by the looks of it, there's one more weird item on the waiting list.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing, please excuse me for the possible mistakes

Jennie always loved Chaeyoung

But she didn't love her right away.

It took Jennie a long time to admit to herself that she was in love with the woman.

But over the years, Chaeyoung has finally softened the woman's heart with small teeth.

Chaeyoung, or rather, Rosie as Jennie prefers to call her was the number one fan of the cat-eyed woman, Rosie was chosen by her group mates as the one who drools most for Jennie during the girl's solo performances.

Everyone knew about the secret passion that Chaeyoung always had for Jennie, she never stopped loving Jennie, and she loved and cared for the woman even during the dating scandal with another EXO member.

Jennie became sad and somber during that time, but Chaeyoung helped her by being as close a companion as she could.

It was after that that they confessed to each other.

Chaeyoung took her to several meetings outside the dormitories, most of them covered up by Lisa and Jisoo who are the biggest Chaennie fanshipp that could exist.

After a few good months, they were finally dating.

The two engaged in high adventures to hide this relationship from the much feared dispatch, but the help of managers and best friends facilitated a lot.

But unfortunately it didn't take long for the dispatch to find out by leaking data from one of the girls' cell phones.

Jennie and Chaeyoung even tried to deny the relationship, but the evidence was quite convincing to prove otherwise.

But well, Jennie and Chaeyoung didn't care what would happen, as they would be together no matter what happened.

After their contract was canceled, they were finally able to realize their biggest dream, getting married in Las Vegas.

They fled the day after the contract ended, taking their best friends to the city of games so they could start playing according to their own rules.


	2. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my official language, sorry for mistakes

Jennie looked more than once to make sure that what she was seeing was really what she was seeing.

They had tried so many times, but now did it really work? Would they have what they always wanted?

"Chaeng-yah, please come here" young Chaeyoung heard her girlfriend's voice from the bathroom. "Rosie! Come here, please!" She heard it again, only the tone of her voice was more demanding (?)

Chaeyoung slid off the bed with his eyes still closed, not allowing the light to blind him.

Why so early?

She tucked her feet in her bunny slippers and walked with blurred vision to the bathroom.

"What happened?" The blonde woman asked the wife, who looked nervous and apprehensive. "Nini, what happened? Why is that face?" Chaeyoung asked rubbing his eyes to get a better look at his wife.

Jennie was visibly nervous, her hands were shaking and the tears in her eyes were noticeable.

"Jen, what do you hear? Why does it look like you're going to have an attack?" Chaeyoung asked when he approached the wife who now had her head up, to look directly into the older woman's eyes. "What is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" Jennie said without a hint of hesitation.

Chaeyoung's eyes widened and her brow furrowed involuntarily, clearly she was confused.

After a few seconds, the silence was broken by a loud laugh from none other than Chaeyoung.

"Okay, you almost got me" Chaeyoung said wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "This is cute Jen, but there's no way I can fall for it"

"Rosie ... I'm not kidding" Jennie said in a sobbing voice, now with her head down. "My period was late for a month ... I didn't worry about it, I didn't think it was a big thing ..."

Chaeyoung was paralyzed, the surprise gave him a beating.

"I spoke to my mom on the phone, and she said she told me to get tested ....." Jennie said, tears streaming down her face. "And I didn't want to do it ... We've tried it a few times and ..."

Jennie continued to cry, watching Chae paralyzed by emotions.

"Rosie ... Say something" Jennie insisted, trying to dry the tears that still existed.

"You should be concerned if your period is a month late," she said automatically and Jennie laughed.

"W-So the last try ... Did it really work?" Chaeyoung finally said, his voice low and watery.

The sob caught in Jennie's throat explodes, she sobs louder and louder; but he still manages to whimper "yes".

Chaeyoung pulled his wife into a tight hug, and shook her with joy before giving him several wet kisses on the cheek.

"We're going to have a baby!" Chaeyoung hummed loudly as he rocked Jennie from side to side. The laughter louder and louder.

After the explosion of happiness of the little couple, they quickly calmed down and looked at each other with much love.

"I'm going to be a mommy!" Chaeyoung shouted with all his remaining breath.

"Baby, get out the window, the neighbors will be bothered!" Jennie pulled her inside again and the burst of laughter returned.

...

After making lunch, Chaeyoung stopped to watch his wife dozing on the couch, her lips parted and a serene image on her face.

She wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist and walked to the bedroom.

She came back from the room with a Polaroid in her hands, and with a smile on her face she recorded that moment forever through a photograph.

After the free photo shoot, Chaeyoung returned the camera to his room and came back with a baby pink blanket to cover his wife.

Chaeyoung completely laid his wife on the small sofa and covered her with the pink sheet, leaving a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

The blonde woman walked two steps to the right, until she crouched down to come face to face with the wife's stomach.

"Hey ..." She whispered softly, standing up to be as close as possible. "Hey baby, are you listening? I really don't know." Chaeyoung stifled a laugh with his hand. "Your mommy is going to have to do a lot of research on babies ..."

Chaeyoung smiled at the very mention of being "mom".

"I'm your mom ..." Chaeyoung whispered again, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Your mommy Chaeyoung and mommy Jennie already love you, even though they don't know if you're listening or not"

The blonde woman ran her hand over the small-toothed woman's covered belly.

"Rosieeee" Jennie whimpered, moving under the touch of his wife. "You whisper loudly, you know?"

"Excuse me, I was talking to our baby" Chaeyoung laughed, kissing the woman's belly and then getting up and pushing her to the end of the sofa, so that she had a space behind to lie down.

The blonde woman wrapped her arms around Jennie's thin waist and laid her head behind the girl's neck, leaving a kiss there before sighing.

Jennie took Chaeyoung's hands and placed a few kisses on each palm.

"Have you told your mother yet?" Jennie asked.

"I didn't have time ... I spent the morning freaking out and then I went to cook our lunch, which, by the way, is almost cold"

"You should have woken me up, I'm starving" Jennie said, stretching in the woman's arms.

"You were so comfortable, I couldn't be so mean" Chaeyoung huffed after Jennie's low laugh.

"Let's eat!"

...

After the well-served lunch that Chaeyoung had prepared, the couple was now doing the housework that they left to accumulate over the weekend; good; Chaeyoung was doing.

Not that Jennie hadn't tried countless times washing dishes while Chaeyoung emptied the clothes dryer.

"Honey, just rest; it's the best for our baby" Chaeyoung said for the umpteenth time before placing Jennie carefully sitting on the couch.

"Chaeng-Yah you know, I'm pregnant and not crippled" Jennie grunted, crossing her arms like a spoiled child.

"Don't be so rude!" Chaeyoung grunted and continued to do his thing.

Jennie just sighed, not wanting to argue or start arguing about something so silly.

"Should we tell our friends?" Jennie asked, standing up to hug her wife's back, who was now washing the various dishes.

As a suggestion of fate, the front door is opened by a female image with its back to the couple.

"I brought a gift for the baby!" Lisa said from behind, while she seemed to be waiting for something.

The couple froze with the statement, how did Lisa know? Is she some kind of witch?

"Lalisa-Yah, what do you mean by that?" Jennie grunted, ready to debate and lie about the baby.

Before Chaeyoung could say anything, she heard someone else stepping into their shoes. Like Lisa, Jisoo came in on her back, apparently holding something in her arms.

Lisa and Jisoo turned to face the couple, and to Chaennie's surprise, the other girls pull something attached to their laps.

They both had a sling in front of them, but there was no sign of a baby, but there were two puppies in place.

"Ta-da!" Jisoo and Lisa shouted at the same time, and shortly afterwards the four burst out laughing.

"Did you kidnap KuKu ?!" Jennie screamed, finally realizing that Lisa was with her puppy.


	3. You told us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my bad writing q

I DISCOVERED

Chaeyoung never knew how to keep secrets very well. Unless this secret is related to Jennie's baby.

That's right. Jennie's baby.

Rosie knew that she wanted it that way, that Jennie would completely change her behavior to a feisty woman.

'It's OUR baby' she tried to argue in vain.

The only thing she received in response was his wife's fierce look. Jennie wants the baby for her, just for her. Not that Chaeyoung cared much about it, she could still have conversations with the baby while Jennie dozed off on the bed or on the couch.

She almost considered herself the happiest woman in the world. But only one thing was missing to complete this happiness.

Pass the gossip on, tell the family about the button, call it what you want; that was the only thing that Chaeyoung thought about in the last few days.

In your golden days, not many years ago; Chaeyoung was known as the worst person you want to confess a secret to. Lisa would be the first to agree with this, even today she is traumatized by Chayeoung taking it out of the closet for Jisoo and Jennie.

Well, many things have changed, but old habits are slow to die.

So there he was, a fearful Chayeoung sitting on the sofa in the living room, while he waited for his wife, now three months pregnant, to finish giving him the sermon that had started a few good minutes ago.

She had never seen his wife so sulky during those months, but she had to admit, Jennie looked hot with her little belly showing.

"Did you hear what I said ?!" Jennie snarled and Rosé shook her head as she pretended to hear her wife's every word. "Agh! You are so stupid! How could you reveal this to Lisa?" Jennie fell beside the sofa, huffing like a train.

Pretending that Jennie's words didn't hurt her, Chaeyoung put a right arm around Jennie's waist and placed her left hand on the bulge of her belly and kissed the scone's cheeks. "There is nothing special about that baby, we already told my parents and their mother, it was time to tell them"

"They ?! What do you mean by them?" Jennie stood up and looked at Chayeoung. "Did you tell Jisoo too?"

"Honey, please, calm down, this is bad for the baby" Chaeyoung said making movements with his hands to appease Jennie's agitation. "I didn't tell Unnie, but I think Lisa might have said it accidentally"

Jennie took a deep breath and smiled, sitting next to the fearful woman. "Ok, ok, let's just ask them not to tell anyone"

Chaeyoung smiled nervously and looked at Jennie, who realized that something was very wrong.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jennie asked, looking at her with concern again.

"Are they coming here?" Chaeyoung announced, afraid to speak and take a beating from the woman.

It turns out that the door was opened and Chayeoung moved away from his wife quickly, taking the opportunity to welcome his guests fully expected for a night of celebration, it seems.

"Unnies! And Lisa!" Chayeoung embraced each of the women who entered, as there were many.

Jennie got up from the couch and joined the wife to greet her friends. She hugged herself one by one and finally hugged a very sentimental Jisoo.

"Don't cry Unnie, we are also happy with the news," said Rosé, kissing the leader's cheek.

"I'm not crying because of this, I'm crying because I wasn't the first to know" Jisoo whimpered, which earned him a tight hug from Jennie and Irene, Seulgi, Nayeon, Jeongyeon's exaggerated laugh and breaking Lisa and Joy, who appeared a few seconds later carrying bags and purses emblazoned with gift papers with baby slogans.

Jennie looked kindly at her wife and used sign language to communicate. "I'll kill you".

It will be a long night.

...

It was after two when Jennie finally exposed Nayeon and his girlfriend from her apartment, but unfortunately she was not able to expel the people she most wanted.

"Jennie, you look so fat" Jisoo joked, knowing it wouldn't affect the youngest.

"She's more gouache" Rosé evaluated and received an approval wave from Lisa. "Seriously Unnie, you look so beautiful"

"Yes, yes, Chayeoung tells me this every day, now, please go to sleep and let me rest" Jennie said already walking to the suite.

Chaeyoung said goodbye to the couple, but can still hear Jisoo complain about wanting to complain about Lisa with her new nephew or niece and Lisa continued to compliment Jennie's belly.

When the blonde arrived in the room Jennie was already under the covers and with her back to the door, the glasses on the nightstand and the night vitamins had already been removed. Chaeng undressed and put on the shark pajamas and then slid behind his wife and wrapped her in a hug.

She kissed the back of the woman's neck, who moaned in affection. Rosé knew she was angry, but she also knew how to resolve this.

"I'm sorry for telling Lisa, and for Lisa telling Jisoo unnie, and for Jisoo telling Irene Unnie and Joy, and for Irene Unnie telling ---" and she was cut off.

"I already understand chaeng, don't worry, I'm not mad" Jennie murmured and Chaeyoung sighed. "Sorry if I called you an idiot before, I know how much you hate that word ... Just ... This is affecting me a lot, I wanted to tell them my way ..." Jennie's voice shook to the point to cry. Damn hormones.

Chayeoung gently turned her to face each other.

She kissed her wife's soft lips and smiled. "It's okay, let's just relax, you need to sleep, I know you're tired" Jennie smiled and kissed Chaeyoung again before turning off the lights.

"Good night, wife, I love you" Chaeyoung whispered, earning another kiss from Jennie.

"Good night, husband, I love you"

After feeling Jennie sleep in his arms, the blonde slipped, just to kiss his wife's belly.

"Good night, daughter, or son, or children, as you prefer" She laughed to herself, "your mother loves you very much, or you"

Chayeoung has to study more about neutral pronouns.

...

Jennie got used to waking up to the irritating smell of burning food, especially when she still lived in the dorm with her younger members.

She stretched and sniffed again, to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare with days of God's trainee. She shook her head and looked at her on the opposite side of the bed, but unfortunately it was empty.

Throwing the covers on the floor, she left the room.

"You burnt again, Lisa!" Jisoo exclaimed and hit Lisa on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Unnie! It hurts" Lisa whimpered and a pout formed on her lips, which were kissed by Jisoo.

"Sorry, baby, but you have to stop burning food, Jennie can't eat burnt food" Jisoo said, throwing the charred food in the trash.

Jennie observed the two from a distance, but this was revealed shortly after Lisa signed up to wake her up.

"Did you see my wife?"

"Unnie! I didn't know you were already awake" Lisa smiled and hugged Jennie, then knelt and talked to the baby. "Hey, baby, Aunt Lisa is talking to you, grow up and suck your mom's nutrients"

The older women exchanged smiles for the maknae's silly attitude.

Jisoo kissed the cupcake's cheeks and also crouched down next to Lisa.

"Hello, little squirrel, who is speaking is your favorite aunt, Kim Jisoo in person. You still don't know who I am, but you certainly love me more than you love your mother."

"Aya Unnie!" Jennie snorted.

Jisoo smiled and stood up, pulling Lisa with her. "Jennie Unnie, your mom called here and asked you to visit her this week"

"Thank you Secretary Lisa for taking my calls and talking to my mom"

"As if you're not used to this Pabo doing things like that" Jisoo grunted.

Jennie would answer, but the door was opened and a beautiful blonde woman came in, carrying bags and sacks.

"Good Morning!" Chayeoung exclaimed taking off the face mask and the cap that hid his messy hair. She walked over to the girls and kissed each cheek, leaving a chaste kiss on the wife's lips. "Good morning, honey, have you had breakfast yet?" She put the bags on the counter and joined them at the dinner table.

"No, I woke up with Lisa burning the house and I didn't have time to put anything in my mouth" Jennie grumbled. "Our baby must be hungry"

"Yes, I'm hungry!" Jisoo shouted.

...

Chaeyoung snuggled up next to his wife. "I thought they would never leave!"

"It's your fault! If you hadn't opened your mouth, they wouldn't know it yet" Jennie said as she changed the TV channels. "Despite everything, today was a great day; I still can't believe that Jisoo insisted on staying for lunch together, I miss him so much."

"You know that she will come every day if you give her freedom, she is our mother's substitute" She stroked her tummy. "We must change the password, just in case"

"Change tomorrow, just nestle with me, I miss your warmth" Jennie hugged the taller, burying her face in her wife's chest. "What time is it?"

"Around seven, why?"

Jennie showed a seductive smile and the wife frowned. "I think we still have enough time"

"Time for what?" Chayeoung pretended innocence, pulling Jennie onto his lap. "Are we making a new baby?"

Jennie kissed her wife's wrist "Isn't it obvious?"

A rhythmic knock on the door prevented Rosé from undressing his wife, who moaned in frustration.

Chayeoung walked to the door, frustration exuding from his pores. She opened the door quickly, ready to kick Lisa out if it was her.

"Sana, Dahyun! What are you doing here?" Rosé exclaimed in surprise, attracting the attention of his feisty wife on the sofa. "Please come in"

Sana was about to enter when she was pulled by Dahyun.

"Thanks Unnie, but we are here to congratulate you on the baby" Dahyun said, with a big smile (if it was possible) "Nayeon Unnie ended up telling us, over lunch."

"Yes, you know how Unnie is gossipy" Sana laughed and shook the bag with a print of an expensive toy store in town. "This is an educational toy, Jihyo encouraged us to buy it"

"Thank you girls, it's very kind of you" Jennie bent down and took the bag from Sana's slender hand, but didn't miss the shiny ring on her finger. "I couldn't help but notice the rings, are you ..?"

Dahyun blushed and laughed nervously, hiding her face on the bride's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dahyunnie finally had the courage to make the request" Sana said, kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Come on, dear Mina Unnie is waiting for us downstairs."

"Jennie, please eat well and take care of the baby, we are happy for you" Sana said, hugging the little woman, "And big Chaeyoung, take care of your wife."

Dahyun pulled Sana and they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

...

"I'm glad they finally had a happy ending," commented Jennie after entering the hot tub. "Honestly, they took longer than expected"

"More than us, certainly not," said Rosé, taking a step behind Jennie. "you took too long to appreciate my love"

"You were a pabo who couldn't confess"

Chayeoung laughed and kissed his wife's head. "You are hurting my feelings"

"Don't you think it's strange that your mother hasn't called about the baby yet?" Jennie asked, playing with the water and foam. "I thought she would call all the time, like my mom was crazy"

Chayeoung just said it was normal. But how could she know, she hasn't told anyone in her family yet, only Alice knew.

Would it be another problem for Park Chaeyoung?

....

I think Rosé's biggest problem was being woken up in the middle of the night by his wife begging for something she couldn't give.

Chayoung whimpered again, when Jennie poked her again in the ribs. She crawled around the house, looking for her car keys. "Baby, can we please go back to bed?"

Jennie put on the teddy bear jacket on her wife. "I want to eat toast with avocado, we are going to the market"

Rosé groaned and stuffed the keys in her pocket, opening the door, but then closing it. "It's three o'clock in the morning Nini, we can't go to the market right now."

"But I want my ice cream!" Jennie snorted, stomping her feet like a child.

"We are not going to buy your avocados!"

...

Rosé took the breads from the top shelf, with the avocados in Jennie's hands. "I hate you"

"Come on honey, I love you" Jennie said, in her cute voice.

The blonde woman snorted again that night. "Ugh you are so annoying!"

Jennie kissed her wife's pout. "Do you want a pizza with your disgusting pineapples?"

"I want to sleep!" Rosé whimpered.

"I think you want a pizza!" Jennie jumped happily.

"Not!"


	4. Kiss and make up

Jennie fell against the warm sheet of the bed, sweat running down her body, her irregular breathing made her smile at the woman above. Chayeoung smiled, kissed his wife's lips and sat on her hip.

"You are so beautiful" Chaeyoung purred as he smoothed his wife's sculpted body.

Jennie smiled lovingly, pleased that Chaeyoung was admiring her "What do you love most about me?"

Chayeoung put his hand on his chin and pretended to think, but then he smiled and put his hands on the girl's breasts, which twisted at the touch. "These beauties here are my favorites"

The catwoman smiled and placed her hands over his wife's. "Only that?" She challenged.

The blonde smiled and touched each part of Jennie's naked body, trying to express how much she loved the one with the teeth below her. Head, shoulders, arms, legs, hips. And finally, the starry belly.

"I love your belly, because there is a little being developing in it, a little piece of us" The blonde said, stroking Jennie's belly. But his hands went up again to the left side of Jennie's bare chest. "And I love your heart too, because it's as big as your beautiful breasts"

Jennie was almost thrilled, but she soon pushed Chaeng off her, who burst out laughing soon after. After Chaeyoung recovered, it was Jennie's turn to be on top.

"It's a good view down here," said Rosé with her hands firmly on Jennie's hip. "They look bigger" which earned him another slap.

And there they were again, looking at each other with such love that it would be a sin to interrupt them in such an intimate moment. "I love you dear"

Jennie put her hand on her belly "I love you, my two babies"

And more love was shared.

...

Chaeyoung woke up with a sore body, even last night. The members were all caught up in Jennie's, but she wasn't complaining.

She spent a few good minutes with her wife, going over her own daily schedule in her head. But before doing anything about the job, she would treat her wife as she deserved.

She slid out of bed, trying not to wake her, covered her with the sheet and kissed her on the cheek.

After putting on the silk robe, she ran to make breakfast. She chose Jennie's favorite and took the opportunity to call Alice and update them.

"So you're saying you haven't told Mom yet?" Alice asked, her voice loud. "Pabo! Why haven't you told him yet?"

Rosé flinched at her sister's angry tone. "Don't yell at me, Unnie, I still can't tell, you know how she is."

"Tsk, how can you be so stupid? What would you do if you didn't tell? I would wait for Jennie to give birth and show up with a baby at home saying" Look mom, this is our son I hid from you for nine months "

"It sounds stupid when you talk like that" Alice laughed dismissively. "I hope Jennie doesn't fight me for telling her that"

"Not having told what to whom?" Jennie appeared in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes with her hands, her face more swollen than normal, with a large Chaeyoung blouse covering only the upper part of Jennie's small body.

Rosé froze "I-I'm going to hang up, Unnie, Jennie woke up" Chayeoung stammered.

Jennie's gaze was serious, her fists clenched at her waist. "Was it Alice on the phone?"

...

"FOUR MONTHS HAVE ALREADY PASSED, FOUR MONTHS PARK CHAEYOUNG. YOU SAID THAT IT'S ALREADY TOLD THEM!" Jennie screamed and Rosé cringed, feeling guilty. Jennie was flushed with anger, a vein bouncing on her forehead.

Chaeng tried to touch Jennie, but she pulled away and interrupted "Honey, calm down, please ..."

"You told everyone except the people who mattered most!" Jennie elated again. "You are so stupid! How can you be so careless ?!"

Chayeoung lowered her head, absorbing the harsh words Jennie was saying to her, she knew it was her fault that Jennie was like that; but it still hurt a lot.

Jennie kept pouring poisonous words at Chayeoung, she just couldn't understand why her wife didn't tell her own parents that they would have a baby! "You and your empty head!"

Rosé looked at Jennie with all the love she got, trying to let Jennie's words hurt her. "Honey, calm down, it hurts" Rosé tried, but in vain. "Jennie, you can't stress out!" Chayeoung almost screamed.

Jennie blinked several times, as if she had been in some kind of trance, then she noticed Rosé's worried, tearful figure.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not telling my parents about our baby, I'm really sorry." Chayeoung started to cry and Jennie realized how stupid her actions were. "I didn't know how to tell them, I know I'm stupid and silly"

Jennie took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. She hurt your wife for something so futile and foolish. "Rosie ... forgive me, I ..." tears started to flow from the brunette's eyes. "You are not stupid, I am. I shouldn't have yelled at you"

Chaeng smiled, the tears finally subsiding. "Come here my dear"

Jennie walked slowly over to the blonde, hands behind her, like a child sorry for her actions. "Sorry, for yelling at you and calling you stupid, I know you hate that word"

Chaeyoung pulled Jennie into a hug and kissed her, with his loving kisses. "I'm sorry I didn't tell my parents, I don't know how they will react ... Even if they accept us, it is still difficult for them"

It is true that it took a long time for Chaeyoung's parents to accept their relationship with Jennie. Not that they really did anything against it, they didn't really bring it up.

Well, Jennie didn't understand that, her mother was really fine with their relationship, she supported him as much as Jisoo and Lisa did.

"I love you," Jennie said after a few minutes of hugging his wife.

Chaeng laughed, kissing Jennie's wet cheek. "Even with my head empty?"

"Even with an empty head."

...

"We should call your mom later," said Jennie, her glasses fogging up because of the easy mask. "Take two of this"

Chayeoung obeyed and took two jars of ice cream, closing the freezer door shortly after. "Yes, I asked Alice to take them to her apartment, so that we could call by video conference, so that you could show your belly"

Jennie smiled and grabbed some chips from the low shelves. "baby, please take those from the high shelves"

Chaeyoung picked it up easily, throwing the packages into the cart. "Honey, don't you think we are being careless when we are alone? I mean, without our managers?"

"We are not alone, love, Jisoo would never let us go without security" Jennie laughed "Since we left, they follow us wherever we go, you didn't realize why you are silly"

"Jisoo unnie is an overprotective mother" Rosé said when they arrived at the register. "Something tells me that you will be like that too"

Jennie rolled her eyes and took the purchases they had just made, handing her half the bags. "I'll be the good cop, we both know"

...

After lunch they finally turned on the computer, looking for the parents' contact, Chaeyoung called and waited, anxious as always.

Jennie saw his wife bite her knuckles "You'll be fine, we'll be fine"

Chaeng smiled and reached for Jennie's hands, kissing them.

When the call ended, her parents' wrinkled face and beautiful Alice appeared on the small screen, smiling and waving at the couple. "Appa! Eomma! Smelly! You look great!"

"Chaeng-Ya, you look so beautiful! Look how pink your cheeks are, you look so healthy" said Rosé's mother, admiring her daughter. "And Jen, you look so pretty"

"Thank you Mrs. Park, you look great too," said Jennie, and then looked at the rest of the wife's family. "Mr. Park, you look great too."

"Call us parents! You are already part of the family!" Old Park spoke, which made Jennie smile.

"Yes, Jennie, it's been so long and you still call them that!" Alice said and approached the camera, "Jen, you look fatter"

"Unnie!" Chaeyoung complained, and the parents looked at Alice disapprovingly. "Don't talk about my wife like that"

Alice laughed and then walked away, sitting between her parents, "I'm just playing Chaeng, stop being a baby"

The Park sisters continued to play and fight for a few minutes, until Rosé got tired and said. "We have something to tell you" the two older Parks looked at the screen as focused as they could.

Jennie and Alice smiled, then slowly Jennie stood up and Chaeyoung adjusted the camera to capture Jennie's body. Still seated, Chaeng stroked his wife's belly, which was not very large, in the hope that the parents would notice the change.

"Chaeng-Ya, you know that we don't see very well, what did you want to not show?" Said the mother, causing the three girls to burst out laughing. "Alice-ah, go get my glasses and your Appa's too"

Alice nodded and ran to get her glasses, Jennie still standing there holding on to laughter while Rosé's mom was still trying to find something on the screen.

The old men put on their glasses and looked closely at the screen, where Jennie continued to stroke her belly. After a few seconds, the older woman's eyes widened in surprise, the smile forming on her father's face.

"We are going to have a baby!" Chayeoung screamed and Alice celebrated.

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

Rosé's mother looked surprised "W-how did this happen?"

Alice smiled. "When two people love each other -"

"Yes, Alice! We already understand that part. But this is a miracle, how did you get my Jen pregnant if you don't have one ..." Rosé's mother stopped when she realized how her family was looking at her.

Chaeyoung's face was red with embarrassment, and then she explained it to her mother.

"Ya! Park Chaeyoung Ya! Your wife has been pregnant for four months and you didn't even think to tell us?" And she started giving him a new sermon.

Behind her parents, Alice laughed and smiled at her sister.

Mr. Park looked at his oldest daughter with a serious look. "Alice-Ya, stop making fun of your sister, you are older than her and still don't have a boyfriend!"

Alice looked incredulous. "APPA! You are embarrassing me!"

"Ya Unnie, just assume that you like girls too!" Chaeng said and Alice looked at her with hatred.

Jennie just smiled at the family's graces while showing her belly at other angles to Chaeyoung's mom.

...

The days passed and Jennie grew a little more. Of course, Chaeyoung spent the day drooling over his wife. It was already five in the afternoon when Chaeyoung threw himself on the bed, next to his wife who was playing on the cell phone.

Jennie passed the game and looked at his wife. "Hard day?"

Chayeoung muttered something inaudible, so Jennie waited. "Today I met with the Saint Laurent team, we are choosing some pieces to do the rehearsal ... But this is so tiring"

Jennie threw the phone aside and pulled Chaeng close. "How was your day?" Chaeng asked, lining up with Jennie.

"Oh, you know. I did pregnant things, fed fish and visited Jisoo and Lisa, they finally agreed to return Kuma, and tomorrow I will pick up Kai from my mom's house" Jennie said, stroking Rosé's hair.

"Did you play with Joohwangie today? He looked so sad when I left" Rosé took Jennie's cell phone and started playing. "Are you playing that JYP game again? This is betrayal"

Jennie laughed "I'm not going to play with your weird fish and don't talk bad about the game, I really can't get three stars the hard way that Twice song"

"What song?"

"The one who says Sana is gay"

...

Rosé only realized that she had slept when she woke up later, the smell of fried kimchi made her get up from the bed and walk to the kitchen.

Jennie had her back to the sink, wearing her "hottest woman" apron that Rosé had given her. She noticed the wife's gift when she heard the camera noise. "Babe, you woke up."

Rosé put the cell phone away. "I'm actually a sleepwalker," she said sleepily, moving behind Jen. "I need my night dose of kisses"

The shorter woman turned, and Chayeoung didn't care about Jennie's wet hands grabbing her waist. She was more concerned with capturing her wife's full lips in a calm kiss. "I love you" she whispered on Jennie's lips.

After the kisses, Rosé set the table for dinner. The two ate in silence, and Jennie took the opportunity to admire his wife dancing while eating. She missed moments like this with Chayeoung. With the struggles of the past few days and work, it was difficult to find time to enjoy it.

Chayeoung was still shaking his head happily when he asked, "baby, have you thought about going back to work?"

The brunette finished chewing before speaking. "I hope you're not calling me vacant," she teased and the wife shook her head, her full cheeks still reminding her of a squirrel. "I'm still off duty, I don't know if I want to go back to the stages and runways anytime soon."

"I asked, because maybe you were feeling a little alone or bored, I don't want you to feel that way"

Jennie held Chaeyoung's hand on the table, "thanks for worrying about me ... But I'm fine, don't worry so much about me, if I'm feeling this way, I will say"

"Thanks, love, I think I would quit work if you were feeling alone" Chaeng laughed.

Jennie stretched out on the table to kiss her wife's soft lips. "I would never feel alone, I have you, Kuma and Kai to keep me company. I mean, I did. But then Jisoo stole Kuma to keep Dalgom company and my mother stayed with Kai"

"You have Joohwangie" Chaeyoung said, with his mouth full.

"Yes yes, if you say"

...

After Chayeoung cleaned up the kitchen and dishes, she finally had time for her favorite pastime in the past few days. Talk to your son or daughter.

She lay down just below Jennie's chest, kissed her beautiful belly and started chattering about her day, her aunts and also the fight she had with her computer.

While Chaeyoung talked nonstop with the baby, Jennie just listened, smiling occasionally when Rosé looked at her lovingly. She took her eyes off her cell phone when she realized that Rosé was no longer at the bottom of her stomach, but walking over to her guitar across the room.

She sat in the same place and started strumming familiar tunes. It wasn't the first time she had done this, but it never failed to thrill Jennie.

It was when Jennie heard her strumming the 'Ready for love' chords that she finally realized how important it was. She would have what she always wanted, a complete family, a more than complete family. She couldn't be happier. Jennie doesn't know when she fell asleep.

Chaeng stopped strumming the chords and looked at his sleeping wife. "I'm going to let you sleep," she said to herself, getting up to put the guitar back in place. She kissed Jennie's belly and forehead and left the room.

She decided to finish the photo selection, before going to bed, maybe that would ease her awareness of the fight she had before.

Chaeyoung selected some photos that he thought Jennie would like, asked Lisa for help in some and others that she liked. She grouped the photos and attached them to an email so that her photography team could reissue it.

Afterwards, she decided to organize her office. The place was a mess, full of scratched papers and Kuma's toys. She gathered them up and put them in a basket by the door, but then found herself thinking about her life in the future. Soon she would be packing her future baby's toys, not the dogs'.

Rosé started to imagine what the baby would be like, not creating empty expectations about beauty. She would know that the baby would be beautiful if it had Jennie's genes, but she also wanted the child to be tall like her; she didn't want a dwarf walking around the house anymore.

Anxiety started to fill Chaeyoung's heart, she had so many questions and insecurities.

"How am I going to take care of a baby? I don't know how to do this" she murmured to herself. "But I already helped take care of Solar Unnie's baby. Still, it was only a few hours and Jennie was with me."

She sat on the couch. "Jennie was with me, she will be with me always." She calmed down, but it didn't last long.

"How do you bathe a baby? What can I do to prevent him from drowning in the process? How am I going to change diapers?" His head started to hurt. "What if Jennie can't breastfeed? Are we going to have to feed her sooner?"

"Will I have to quit my job? Is our financial situation good enough? Obviously, you idiot."

When Rosé realized, she was pacing back and forth, obviously losing control of her anxiety. She considered calling her mother to ask questions, but she didn't want to worry about things like that.

So she called the only person who would help her right now, her best friend.

She waited for the call to end, still pacing. "Hi squirrel" instead of hearing the voice of her best friend, she heard the voice of the girl's girlfriend.

"Unnie ... Is Lisa awake?" She asked carefully, not wanting to interfere with Lisa's plans.

Rosé heard Jisoo's footsteps, probably going to the bedroom. "Honey, we have an eager squirrel on the phone," said Jisoo, and Rosé heard hurried steps. "Chaeng, did something happen?" Lisa asked worriedly.

Chaeyoung pondered, not wanting to ruin his best friend's night. "Actually, it's silly, sorry to call-"

Lisa was quick to interrupt. "Chaeng, I know you. It's related to the baby and Jennie, isn't it?"

Rosé smiled, Lisa knew her as well as Alice. "Yes, I was just thinking, so I ended up thinking a lot"

"Ok, I'm going over there" Chaeyoung looked at his watch, it was too late. "Don't worry about the weather, I'll just pick up a few things at the convenience store."

The blonde almost cried, she knew how much Lisa and Jisoo cared about them, but she was still surprised to always be able to count on Lisa. "Thanks Lili"

...

20 minutes later, Lisa was at the couple's door, holding an expensive beer pack. Chaeng opened the door wider, letting the beautiful couple in. They took off their shoes and Rosé took the beers out of Lisa's hand.

"I told Jennie that you were going to return Kuma tomorrow, so please keep your word, Jennie misses him." Chayeoung told the girls after they entered the office.

Jisoo frowned, "Dalgom won't like this"

Chaeng rolls his eyes. "Adopt another dog"

"Lisa is already messy enough for an adult human, I don't want to worry about cleaning up a dog's mess." Jisoo replied, and Rosé remembered why she is anxious.

Her mind started to mess again, her hands sweating like she was in a sauna, her breathing difficult. "Chaeng, breathe, you'll be fine," said Lisa, wrapping her long arms around the biggest one.

"I'm so worried Lili, about Jennie, about the baby, about my parents," said Chaeyoung. "I'm afraid of not being able to do my job as a mother or as a wife. God, what if Jennie gets tired of me? You know pregnant women get tired of their partners."

Lisa let Chayeoung dump all her insecurities and afflictions, and then she welcomed and nudged her friend. Jisoo just looked in the distance, not wanting to intrude on his best friends at the moment. "Jennie won't get tired of you, for God's sake."

Rosé sighed, relieved by that part. But his brain was unable to rest. "And when does Jennie start to have cravings? When do absurd requests start? What's the best sleeping position?"

Chaeng was starting to worry Lisa.

"You care so much Chae, this is not healthy ... I know you have a lot of concerns about the future and your ability, but this is too much. We know if you will be great" Jisoo intervened, as he knew his girlfriend I didn't I would say nothing consistent for Chaeyoung's nervous state. “When my sister became pregnant with her first baby, her husband acted the same way, he was anxious everywhere. He got better after he started preparing for the baby's arrival, studying and buying clothes, maybe that will help you too ”.

Chaeyoung shook his head at Jisoo. "Lisa! Let's study biology. To Rosé's relief, Lisa was also excited to help her best friend.

So they started, downloaded files and books from the internet, attended short lectures on maternal care, attended some pediatric first aid classes.

Jisoo got tired of hearing the maknae's noise and went looking for a place to sleep. Fortunately, Jennie had an empty space next to her, which was occupied by Jisoo.

Lisa and Chaeyoung lost all of their beer packaging while continuing to watch baby videos and decorate rooms. And Lisa even tried to find ways to not disturb the pregnant wife.

"I asked Jisoo unnie to marry me," said Lisa, getting drunk on her body. "And she said: you've been asking me to marry you since the beginning of the year, but we haven't even had an engagement dinner yet," and she's right, I'm rolling her up.

Rosé patted her best friend's cheeks. "Let's fix this"

They started the plans, which would start after the baby was born.

It was too late when the two bet on who slept early and, as expected, Rosé lost.

Lisa gently covered Rosé with a children's blanket, wrote a loving note and pasted it on her forehead.

Upon leaving the office, he found Jisoo returning from the kitchen with a glass of water. Then she kissed her on the mouth and accompanied her to Rosé and Jennie's room. But before going to bed, Jisoo went back to the office and took some pictures of Chayeoung, taking the opportunity to paint the squirrel's face.

...

Jennie woke up before sunrise. She used to wake up and grope in search of his wife, and today was no different. But instead of finding his wife, she found her best friend and her maknae sleeping in the wife's place.

'Not again' she thought.

"Jisoo ..." She gently pushed her best friend, who whimpered. "Jisoo, what are you doing on my bed?" She didn't get a coherent answer, she didn't even need an answer, she knew that Chaeyoung could have called Lisa and won a free Jisoo.

She got out of bed, looking for his wife.

When she entered Chayeoung's studio, she found the girl sleeping on the floor, a mustache made from a felt-tip pen and sticky paper taped to her forehead, with the word "idiot" written in Lisa's perfect handwriting. She worried for a minute, but then she laughed and took a picture.

She woke Chayeoung and walked to the guest room. She also wiped her mustache before lying down beside her.

Jennie heard Rosé murmur before traveling to dreamland. "It wasn't Lisa who scratched my face ... It was Jisoo unnie"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey stranger how are you?
> 
> Thank you for signing my story, it encourages my work a lot. Don't forget to comment if you want.


	5. Now everyone knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is still not good enough, sorry.

"Jennie-Ya, let's be late for the appointment!" Chaeng warned again in less than ten minutes. She looked at her watch again. "If you are not ready in five minutes, I will go without you."

She watched Kuma run into the room when she heard Jennie's laugh from there. "You need me, how are you going to do the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby? Don't you have a baby?" Jennie appears in the room, with only one foot on, with Kuma on her lap.

Rosé helped Jennie to sit on the couch and finished putting on her pants. "I have a baby, actually two. One is not yet born and the other is very annoying." She tapped Jennie's foot. "I'm going to get your bag, get a bottle of water, you always get thirsty in half."

Jennie put the puppy down, looked at herself in the living room mirror and looked around the house. Shit, she started to imagine the house with baby toys scattered all over the place, and it wasn't a good view. She would have to talk to the wife about moving to a bigger house, with more rooms for Chayeoung's parents, because they would definitely come to help with the baby.

In the bedroom, Rosé took her wife's purse, made sure she took all the necessary documents, then checked the appointment time again and asked the manager to meet her in the parking lot. She kissed Joohwangie's aquarium and said goodbye, but didn't forget to check Kuma's bowl of feed.

...

Jennie looked nervous, and obviously was. She was used to the idea that she was going to have a child, that she was going to have a child, as a result of the love between her and his wife, but today he seemed more serious than before. They would finally know the sex of the baby, and she knew it would be quick for her and Chaeyoung to clean the baby's room with the help of their friends.

She heard Chaeyoung sigh beside her, in the back seat of the car. She knew that Chaeyoung was just as anxious as she was. Perhaps even more so, if she stopped to count every time she made her study and research in her office, sometimes accompanied by Lisa, Joy or the Twice Maknaes.

The kiss on the cheek that Jennie gave him seems to have calmed Chaeng's anxious leg.

And the fact that they managed to enter the building from the back seems to have calmed the two, they did not want to attract unwanted attention; mainly from paparazzi Discpach; who have been after you since you brought your relationship to the public.

...

Seeing Jisoo sitting in the office waiting room was not something Jennie and Rosé expected to see so soon. However, Jennie couldn't be mad at her best friend showing up to support her.

The older Unnie stood up, looking angry. "You're three minutes late!" Jisoo scolded, but still kissed the supposed daughters' cheeks.

"Unnie, what are you doing here?" Rosé grunted, planning not to attract unwanted attention by going down the drain, while some nurses gathered to ask for pictures.

Jisoo finished signing a napkin and handed it to the nurse who seemed mesmerized by the singer's beauty. "I thought Lisa was stupid, but you overcame your position Rosie ~. I'm here to support you and find out the sex of the baby before your family."

Before Jennie could react, she was pulled into the exam room, with Jisoo in tow. "I thought Lisa would be with you, Unnie" Chayeoung said, helping Jennie to sit on the stretcher. While the nurse prepared the equipment, they waited for Jennie's doctor to arrive.

"Why would I know about that girl? Am I her mother by any chance?" Jisoo attacked, making Jennie frown furiously at her for talking to his wife like that.

Rosé shrugged, with a slight fear of the older woman's tone and chose not to comment further.

Jisoo sighed and took the phone out of his pocket, opening it in the chat with Lisa. "Lisa is in a photo shoot for Celine ... along with Hwasa."

They didn't expect Jennie to laugh out loud at Jisoo's confession, but she couldn't help but laugh at Jisoo's obvious jealousy with the younger girl. "If I didn't know you, I would say you are jealously biting yourself Jichu."

"Ya! What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous of that Pabo ?!" Jisoo exhaled, looking offended by Jennie's accusation.

Jennie smiles. "Why is she your bride, Unnie, why would you be jealous!"

Rosé put her hand on Jisoo's shoulder to support her Unnie. "Don't worry Unnie, Lisa is completely in love with you, she wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

Jisoo seemed more relieved, but the concern did not go away. "Jichu, Lisa has no eyes for anyone but you" Jennie tried again, and then the doctor arrived, apologizing for the delay.

...

Jennie shivered when she felt the icy gel on her belly. The doctor continued talking about the care Jennie should have and while examining her belly, looking for the baby.

Jisoo had given Jennie and Rosé privacy to have a moment just for them.

They looked closely at the monitor, trying to see something on the silhouette of the screen. "This is the baby, he is healthy, all the limbs are fine," said the doctor and pointed to a spot visible on the monitor.

"It's a nice place, doctor, but when are you going to tell us about his sex?" Chaeng said, making those present laugh.

Jennie shook her wife's hand, "Ya Chaeng, don't be boring." She looked at the doctor. "But she is right, Dr. Cho, are you not going to reveal our son?"

The doctor laughed, and spread the gel with the device, she looked closely at the monitor. "Well, from what I'm seeing here, it's probably ..."

...

"A girl ?! Are you telling me that you are a girl !?" Lisa screamed in the middle of the hospital corridor, she was already there when Chaeyoung and Jennie left the office, she was probably waiting to find out the sex of the child.

Jisoo covered the bride's mouth "Lisa-ya, speak softly, you can find us here."

Jennie murmured something about "Jisoo has already attracted the attention of all nurses, so it doesn't matter"

Lisa continued to jump for joy while pulling Chayeoung to the little one. The maknae pulled Chaeyoung out, forgetting about the older women behind.

Jennie probably thinks that Lisa and his wife are distant or other-life sisters, because they look so beautiful looking at cute pajamas on Lisa's phone.

The small-toothed girl approached her best friend, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Are you and Lisa okay?"

The older one took a long time to answer, but then she smiled without grace and looked at her friend. "We are. Lisa made sure I didn't have to worry." Jisoo's cheeks flushed. "And in addition, Hwasa took his wife and daughter to accompany her"

Jennie smiled, vaguely remembering little Jung taking his first steps during Irene Unnie and Seulgi Unnie's wedding party; stealing all the attention.

"I told you"  
...

Rosé laughed once more alone, lining up around Jennie, in the back seat of the car. Jennie smiled and kissed her girlfriend's squirrel cheeks. "Are you happy, love?" Jennie asked playing with her wife's big, thin hands.

Chayeoung purred, his eyes filling with joy. "I'm bursting with happiness, with our little girl growing up" Chaeyoung put his hand on Jennie's belly, lifting her blouse so she could look at her wife's big belly. "Hi princess ~"

She smoothed Jennie's stomach. "Oh! Did you feel that?" Rosé screamed, the explosion of happiness settling in her bones after she felt her little princess stir under his touch.

"Yes yes! Oh my God yes!" Jennie smiled excitedly. Putting your hand next to your wife's. "Rosie ... I was thinking earlier today and, well, it would be nice if we moved out."

Rosé frowned and looked at his wife. "Why should we? We are great at the apartment."

"Don't you think it's too tight? Soon our girl will be with us, and toys will be scattered around the living room and kitchen, and the walls are thin." Jennie started, playing with her wife's fingers.

Rosé pondered, her head bobbing slightly. "We can do some renovations, buy some things"

"Renovating? Are you crazy? How are we going to renovate? Our apartment is an egg!" Jennie grunted.

"Agh Nini! What do you think about getting rid of the apartment where we spent our first time?" Rosé whispered the last words. "Get rid of the place where we spend our best moments?"

Jennie snorted. "We don't have to stop undoing, let's just buy a new house!"

"I don't want to move!" Chaeyoung complained.

Jennie's manager looked at the two children in the back seat. "You could enjoy this program. One list to love the house and one to leave the house."

"You are brilliant Unnie!"

...

When Jennie and his wife arrived home, the annoying couple was already waiting for them at the door, sitting on the floor playing with their managers. Jisoo finally looked up, "Ya! You finally arrived! We've been waiting for hours!"

“We were only ten minutes late! And just because Jennie needed to go to the bathroom, ”complained Rosé, opening the door for the girls and the managers.

Jennie murmured, as she ran to the bathroom. "Damn, pregnancy urinary incontinence."

Chayeoung asked for some snacks so they could share the good news, and Jennie was happy that her managers were with them, they were part of the girls' lives. They were like their older brothers and imams, they were also part of the family, they deserved to share the good news.

After eating, Jennie revealed to them the sex of the baby and obviously everyone was happy. Rosé had to insist that they don't give money to the baby. To the girls' sadness, the managers insisted on giving them privacy and left.

Jisoo took the computer and placed it on the kitchen counter, fixing the camera. While Lisa and Rosé discussed who would tell Chayeoung's mother about the baby's sex.

Meanwhile, Jennie tried to convince her mother to come to her apartment, but her mother insisted that she tell him over the phone, as she really didn't want to move out of her comfort.

After a few minutes and blackmail from visits, Jennie's mom finally agreed to go, she would be here in a few minutes.

Jennie looked exhausted, so she found herself pulling on Rosé's shirt sleeve, forcing her to stop the fight with Lisa. "Chaeng-Ya, I'm hungry" whined the youngest.

Lisa left the two alone when she noticed Jennie beginning to caress her wife's pale stomach. "Honey, you just had two bowls of fried kimchi"

Jisoo laughed in the distance. "I thought Rosé ate a lot, but now Jennie is over her"

"Stop listening to our conversation!" Jennie complained.

A knock on the door took the girls out of the little fight. Jisoo got up and opened the door, and then found Jennie's mother holding bags of food. "Umma!"

Jisoo hugged his best friend's mother. Miss Kim kissed each of the girls and left the bag on Jennie's lap. "Get some candy, I know I would probably be hungry"

The younger Kim kissed her mother's cheeks. "Umma, you know me so well!"

Rosé laughed and went to the counter where the computer was. "Looking at it like that, it looks like it's not the right food."

"Ya Chaeng! Aren't you taking good care of my daughter?" Jennie's mother frowned at Rosé. "You know what will happen to you if she is not being treated properly!"

Chaeyoung took a strict stance and saluted his mother-in-law. "Don't worry umma! Jennie keeps eating her avocado toast every day!"

...

"Yes, mom, ask Alice to stop crying, this is making Jennie emotional; and when Jennie cries, there is no one to stop her" said Chaeyoung.

Obviously, she knew her family would be thrilled by the news, but she didn't expect her older sister to cry so much.

Mrs. Park hugged her eldest daughter and comforted her, while the father smiled at the camera, who knew, another girl for the family. "When can we visit you?" The only man finally said.

Rosé looked at his wife, who shrugged and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, who was busy playing cards with Lisa on the counter where the laptop was. "You can come before the baby is born"

"Yes, Rosie, I can't forget to ask that," rambled the mother. "Well, does the media know about the baby yet? I mean, I remember when that company leaked its relationship with Jennie ... The scandal was huge" she sighed deeply. "I don't want this to happen again, it would be very painful for Jennie to go through this"

Rosie shook her head in understanding, of course they would also be concerned about their privacy. "Don't worry about it eomma, Jae-Sang oppa is helping us to cover up the news so it doesn't leak to the media"

Jennie agreed with his wife. "P Nation has been very kind to Rosie since she decided to join them, umma."

"It makes me very happy dear, I am happy ---"

"Holy shit!"

Jisoo's rude comment interrupted the family conversation. "Holy shit," she repeated.

"What's up with the Jisoo oath!" Jennie's mother scolded her.

Jisoo suddenly went pale "open the Discpach website!" She placed the order and so did Lisa.

Disliking the suspense, Jennie snatched the phone out of Lisa's hands and froze while reading the last headline, and then she opened several websites with flashy headlines.

"Members of the former Blackpink group were seen today leaving a private hospital in Seoul."

\- Jennie had health problems again? Are any of the girls at risk for health? '

'Jennie Kim and Park Chaeyoung (Rosé) were spotted leaving a 24-hour market at 3 am on Wednesday'

'Former Blackpink members Park Chaeyoung and Jennie Kim were seen entering a private hospital in the capital, the other two former members were also with them. Kim Jisoo and Lalisa Manobam also appear exchanging caresses in one of the corridors of the hospital wing. '

But the machente that caught the most attention was:

'Jennie Kim and Park Chaeyoung (Rosé) are forming another group? Yes! Better known as "family". See the pictures! Jennie is showing a cute little tummy, is a baby coming? '

...

Rosé couldn't breathe, so many things at the same time

She knew it would end up happening, that one day they would reveal it. But she didn't want it to be now. Now she was torn between talking to her company's CEO and calming a very nervous Lisa. Jennie looked calm, as if she already expected this to happen. Jisoo does not leave your side under any circumstances.

"Oppa, I'm sorry. We were as careful as we could," she lamented on the phone.

The girls' cell phones kept vibrating and receiving calls from close friends, asking if they were okay. Many of them congratulating them, wishing them well.

Jennie knew that going on Twitter would make her very insecure, but she was surprised to see that most of the comments about them were good things. And that excited him. It was as if a huge weight had suddenly disappeared from his shoulders.

...

After calls to the company, friends and family, Chaeyoung finally managed to lie down next to his wife, it was already late at night when his family left. The Australian didn't really have time to talk to Jennie.

The brunette hung up the phone and placed it on the headboard. "The Blinks are making a list of possible names for the baby" Jennie laughed and Rosé followed.

"Are you okay with that?" Rosé asked after a while. Jennie shook her head. "Honestly? I'm relieved that I don't have to keep any more secrets"

Jennie smiled. "Me too, I knew you were going to accidentally say this sometime, so I feel relieved."

Rosé kissed the top of the wife's head. "Wheein Unnie texted us congratulating us. She said we can count on them to help with the baby."

"Chanel sent me an email congratulating me and saying that she would love to do a rehearsal for us, with our daughter." Jennie said, her eyes sparkling just to mention the brand.

A kiss shut her up before she even started to speak again. "I think our daughter is too young to appear in branded magazines, she hasn't even been born yet."

Jennie pouted, which Rosé kissed. Then she slowly went down to Jennie's belly, kissing her. "Hey daughter, it's your mom ..."

Chaeyoung smoothed Jennie's belly and felt a small movement under her hand. "It looks like she's following your hand, baby," said Jennie, aloud for happiness.

The blonde smiled and kissed the wife's belly. "Hey princess" Rosé sang and to her surprise, the girl kicked. "Ya! Did you feel that love?"

"She kicked! She kicked love!" Jennie cried, with a joy that Chayeoung had never seen. "Sing for her"

Rosé thought about all the songs she could sing for her daughter, so she chose the one that most represented her at the moment.

When Jennie heard her wife start singing the chorus of the song, she couldn't help but register the lovely moment. She had to share that side of herself with the world.

She knew the news had already spread, so nothing better than a cute video to confirm the pregnancy.

...

The sun had not risen well when Jennie's story was told more than three million times on just one platform. Video and news remained in trend in so many places for so long that people just talked about it. Even if Park's face didn't appear, everyone knew who that voice belonged to.

And in the end, Rosé's soft voice singing "Feel special" could still be heard in the most impossible and possible places.

Chaeyoung almost cried when Lady Gaga republished her video in her stories, or when her video appeared in some newspapers in the morning, as the most talked about subject in the world in the past few hours.

She never thought she would be comfortable having her privacy leaked. But the crowd of photographers and journalists was still bothering her in front of her building, trying to capture everything they could from the couple.

The news fever didn't stop, mainly because Lisa and Jisoo posted videos with Jennie's belly, or when Alice posted a video of Rosé singing baby Shark and Banana chacha to the baby while Jennie slept.

The eldest member twice was the first to publicly congratulate them, posting a photo of the ultrasound that Rosé had sent her. "Congratulations on the new member!"

Even your old company congratulated them, which was certainly a surprise for everyone.

That was the happiness that Jennie and Rosé so longed for over the years that they had to keep their relationship hidden because of their old company.

...

No matter how the day went, it always ended the same way.

With love.

...

They just didn't expect to fight over the baby's name anytime soon.


End file.
